


The Price of Freedom is Steep

by Warforged_Fics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi Dean not Bye Dean, F/M, Fix-It, He/They Sam Winchester, Lesbian Claire Novak, M/M, Non-Binary Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warforged_Fics/pseuds/Warforged_Fics
Summary: The week following the defeat of Chuck-- God-- was a long one. Many familiar faces greeted the Winchester Boys, faces they had long-since thought dead; the strangest part is Jack is nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Price of Freedom is Steep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope that my version of a Supernatural ending is enjoyable to read! Cas won't show up properly until the 5th Chapter for...reasons. (That you can probably figure out if you can figure out the naming convention for the chapters!) ;) 
> 
> This chapter will be the shortest because it's a setup of what events happened vs. what didn't. I hope you all enjoy! I'm new to writing, so I might not be the best at it.

_Because it is…_

SUNDAY

Those damn words stuck in Dean’s mind. They beat Chuck, but at what cost? All of Apocalypse World? No, that’s not who Dean was thinking of at that moment, the Michigan road stretching out for hundreds of miles, not a car in sight. After all, there was no one there anymore. Every few seconds he would look in the rear-view, hoping he would see that back-seating angel. 

“...Dean? Dean! You’re going a hundred and twenty fucking miles an hour dude! Slow down.”

Right. Sammy. He wasn’t alone in the car, his brother was there. 

“Shit. Right, sorry Sammy. I’m just tired after we fought God.” 

It was painfully obvious that this was not the truth. Dean Winchester never apologized, at least… not under normal circumstances. It was only when either his life or Sam’s life was in danger. Dean watched the road fly by on either side, slowing down by a solid number of miles per hour. 

“What’s wrong Dean, ever since Jack vanished with Chuck you’ve been...off.” Sam looked at Dean, leaning on the passenger-side window. 

“Before that.”

Sam looked at Dean, a little more concerned. Dean never opened up to him, this was something different than a normal issue. 

“When Cas died…” Dean hit the brakes and the Impala came to a screeching halt. “When The Empty took Cas, he said he loved me.”

“Well, yeah Dean. I mean, he was our brother. I mean he’s been hunting with us for-”

“No. This was an ‘I love you’ like Jess would have given you.”

“Oh shit…” Sam’s face fell, realizing exactly what Dean was saying. 

“He’s dead Sammy, because I made him happy. I killed Castiel Sammy. He confessed to me, laid his heart right there in front of me and I-” Dean choked on his words “ I didn’t say it back Sammy.” 

Sam wanted to say something but he couldn’t think of anything that would suffice. Instead he just gave Dean a hug. Wherever Jack was, whatever they were doing, Sam hoped that they were looking into this. 

Elsewhere in the Universe

“How? How did you do it?” Chuck was lying on the ground, completely powerless. Jack Kline, the Nephilim, son of Lucifer. 

“I don’t know how I did it. What I do know however, is that you are a bad guy and the bad guys don’t get happy endings.”

“So what? You’ll kill me? Do exactly what Dean Winchester was supposed to do? Kill me?”

“No. We both know that can’t happen. But making you sleep forever is something that can happen.” 

Behind Chuck, the sound of gurgling liquid could be heard. Then the screams could be heard. 

“No! You can’t give me over to that! Please! Just kill me! Jack! Be a good grandson, listen to your granddad’s last will and testament.” Chuck’s pleadings fell upon unlistening ears. 

The Nephilim turned to the nine-foot giant made of black slime. “I completed my side, now you keep up yours. Let everyone who woke up out.”


End file.
